Embarrassing Lily
by Daily News
Summary: Edited. Their relationship was made up of embarrassing moments, but she never thought that this could happen. She wanted to sink into the ground... so why doesn't it matter all that much? L/J oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Embarrassed

I have edited my baby because when I read it through recently I cringed at some of the mistakes I'd made. I know that I have probably missed a few more but this was just a little face lift so some of my bad grammar wouldn't haunt me in the night : )

Description: Their relationship was made up of embarrassing moments, but she never thought that this could happen. She wanted to sink into the ground... so why doesn't it matter all that much? L/J oneshot.

Author's Note: Hey guys, this is just another little drabble. I hope that you like it! :)

* * *

She had never been so embarrassed in her life. And that's saying a lot when you combine all the moments she had goo dumped on her head in first year, the times when fireworks had been placed in her bag in second, and the time when her hair turned a disgusting shade of green in third year. In fourth year there had been the stink bombs thrown down her blouse and fifth year there was every row that she and James Potter had in the Great Hall, the fifth floor corridors and the common room after every half witted attempt to ask her out. And if his attempts weren't embarrassing enough, in sixth year there was the humiliating experience of being ignored, completely ignored, like they had never talked, fought or hated each other.

But nothing that James Potter did or could do ever again would top this moment. It felt like her world had just crashed down around her. Never before had she wanted to sink into the ground and live in a black hole so much before in her entire life.

To make matters worse Lily had been graced with being a carrot top, a fair skinned completion with a sprinkling of freckles. And because of these wonderful traits, she was also blessed with the ability to look like a tomato when she blushes.

So not only was she mortified, but everyone in the vicinity knew she was.

But this was far beyond the tomato level of redness, she had hit a new permanent stage of crimson.

And the worst part of it was that she thought that the embarrassing moments had been over. Now that she had accepted, although with a knot in her stomach, that James Potter wanted nothing to do with her, she was going to go about this year without the paranoid feeling that something was about to happen. But as soon as the year began her senses went haywire.

He was no longer ignoring her. He was _talking_ to her, not yelling, or laughing at, but talking. She didn't know what to think, so she just smiled and nodded her head, waiting for something bad to happen. But when it didn't she became even more nervous, though she would never let him see that he was getting to her. So she just watched were she was going and checked behind every pillar (casually or course) as she passed.

Two months into the year and she was slowly letting her guard down. She was finally realizing that maybe he was just trying to let their past be water under the bridge, that maybe he was maturing and wanted to let it go. Lily was in no position to argue because while she had been tormented by the boy for years, and you would think that being ignored would be a blessing, thinking of her life completely void of James Potter felt slightly less exciting.

So she started to talk back and found that she enjoyed their conversations. She laughed when he told her about some of the adventures that he and his friends had and she shook her head disapprovingly at some of the more dangerous things he talked about. It was as if they had started to become friends.

She started to cheer for him at Quidditch games and hug him when they were over. She celebrated with him in the common room after the games or she consoled him. And when he snuck butterbeers into the common room, she no longer got mad at him for breaking the rules but she, not-so-grudgingly, took one and sat down with him and their friends.

When the weather stared to get colder and autumn was in full swing they spent some time together in the library. They finished essays in companionable silence and when she had a transifguration question he would make a small crack at her not being as smart as everyone says and then she would take a small crack at his arm.

She had become used to him. It seemed not a day went by that they weren't together. She enjoyed his company more than she thought that she ever could. And even when they fought, which they still did, a lot, because he was still an extremely arrogant ass sometimes, they eventually would make up by a simple exchanging of words a day or two after.

So she smiled and thanked him when he started to carry her books for her to class. And she blushed slightly when he would bring her a chocolate frog back from one of his unofficial outings to Hogsmeade. And she was positively giddy with excitement the first time he asked her on one of these unofficial visits. He had laughed at her and asked where had the rule abiding Lily gone to? She smiled back and said that she was surrounded by bad influences anymore. He only wiggled his eyebrows and counter with "So I'm influencing you now Ms Evans?"

A blush swiftly made its way to her cheeks.

Then at dinner his hand would brush hers and she wouldn't move it away. Their feet would touch accidently under the table in the library. For weeks they would play a sort of game, he would pass so close to her that she could feel his breath on her neck for only a second and then he would be gone. She would reach across the desk to grab a book and graze her body lightly against his.

His heated gaze would stop her in her tracks on the way to class and then the feeling of his eyes on her during lectures would make her stomach twist into knots. It was the most nerve wracking thing that ever happened to her, but it was also the most thrilling.

So after all of this time, all these months, weeks and days together, she thought that he would never embarrass her like he was right now.

He had cornered her in the empty adjacent hallway to the Griffindor common room. He had slowly walked toward her and she had taken a few steps back when her back hit the wall and her breath hitched. She had never seen his eyes like that before – filled with molten, tangible emotion. It made the girl in her want to run away but it had the opposite effect on the woman.

He placed both of his hands on either side of her head, trapping her there. She felt her heart start to beat so fast that she swore he heard it.

Then he grinned at her with that delicious smile that had recently been doing mind boggling things to her self-control. She all but melted.

His head descended down to hers and their lips finally touched. His slightly chapped lips moved over hers, it was sweet and innocent, just what a first kiss should be. When he lifted his head and smiled at her, she could only beam back. His head fell down to hers and the second kiss wasn't so innocent but it was still perfect, heady and passionate and everything that she felt for him, nothing could have ruined the moment.

"What are you two doing?!"

Her head flew back and smacked against the wall. Her gaze whipped over to the left where a very shocked Professor McGonagall stood.

That's when it happened… her face started to redden and her chest tightened painfully. She had just been caught snogging James Potter in the middle of a hallway. The two Head students pressed together in plain view for any little first year to walk by and see, for any professor to walk right by. She wanted to die but all she could do was slightly hide behind James' arms.

And the bastard didn't make things any better. All he did was look down at her and smile. He chuckled slightly and simply stated.

"Sorry Professor, I've been waiting six years for this, you can yell at us later." Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall and into the common room, brushed past everyone in there and dragged her up the stairs to the boy's dormitory where they could continue right where they had been interrupted.

He left a shocked McGonagall in the hall. A common room stunned. And Lily absolutely mortified.

But even if it was the most embarrassing moment in her entire life, she couldn't make herself get too mad at him. Because she was Lily Evans and she was in love with an arrogant ass named James Potter.


	2. Bonus

Hello everyone! Just a little follow up : ) Enjoy!

* * *

Twenty faces gawked at the boy's staircase to where one Head Boy had just dragged one, very shocked looking, Head girl up into the dormitories. Stunned silence echoed through the common room, the only sound being the crackling of the fire place. And then, like if on cue, the room erupted in to cat calls and cheers.

First and Second years were confused because they had never lived through all the years of the James/Lily fights, brawls and increasing sexual tension. But for the rest of the students it was a historical moment, one that would live in infamy in the halls of the school for years and one that was way over due.

As students laughed and wiggled their eyebrows at each other one boy sat with his mouth wide open staring after the pair and another slowly sank back into his chair and sulked.

"Don't look so glum boys! You were close, but I'll take my money now please," Remus was never one to be smug, but after how sure of himself Sirius had been about this little wager the last few weeks he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

Peter glumly pulled two gallons out of his pocket and handed them over without much fuss. Sirius wasn't quite ready to admit defeat. "No way, it has been past thirty days, so technically I win!"

"No it hasn't and you know it, it has been twenty eight days." Remus wasn't going to let him weasel his way out of this one and Sirius seemed to realize that it wasn't worth the fight, so he begrudgingly took out the coins and slapped it in his friend's hand.

Sirius sat back and started to laugh, "I can't believe he finally manned up and made a move," he glanced at the stairs, "damn he moves fast." All the marauders (minus one very busy Prongs) started to laugh until their sides hurt. "10 sickles that he takes a shot in the face and she's back down here in ten."

"Fifteen!" Peter jumped in.

"You're on."


End file.
